Reversed Ways
by Blood Diamond13
Summary: Ever wondered why there were so many different refernences/versions on how Morticia and Gomez fell in love in the 1960's show? Well here is the reason. They did a lot after they came together. Based off of the original 60s show.
1. After Marriage

Twenty two year old Morticia was now officially an Addams. She and Gomez had just spent their first night together as a couple. Morticia was the first to wake. Her eyes fluttered open, covered by black bedsheets, she awoke in Gomez's arms. She smiled and looked at the old clock hanging on the wall. 8:00 A.M. She turned over to her husband. "Gomez..." she whispered. He still didn't wake up. "Gomez, darling-" she paused. She then stroked his cheek with her long, red fingernails. "Mon cher..."

He woke right up. Imediately, he began to kiss her up the arm. "Cara mia..." They kissed until Thing came out of the box next to their bed. He was holding a black present box wrapped in black. Gomez put his head up. "Ah, yes. Thank you, Thing."

"Darling, what's that?" Morticia asked. Gomez took the box from Thing, they sat up and he handed it to her. "Oh, Gomez... you didn't have to get me anything." Morticia sighed.

"Cara, I **wanted** to." Gomez told her. "Are you going to open it?"

"Oh yes, of course, darling." Morticia smiled. She opened the box to reveal a necklace. It had a gold chain and a circular blood red diamond hanging from it. Gomez put the peice of jewlery on her. "Oh, bubulah, it's beautiful." Morticia nearly wept. "But how ever did you get it?" Gomez had only known her four days now. And they were both much too tied up with ending the arranged marraige of Gomez and her sister. So how could he have managed to go shopping?

"Tish, " Gomez took her hands. "My darling, from the moment I saw you I was intoxicated. And when I found out it was your sister I was engaged to... I was supposed to go shopping for a wedding ring. So when you were helping get ready, I went out and began looking for a ring. But then I saw that necklace and imagined how perfect it would look around your neck and I couldn't help myself. So when I got back, I hid out in the cave."

"Gomez... I don't know what to say. I'll wear it every day, I'll treasure it." She hugged him, her arms tight around his neck. His arms around her waist, they stayed like that.

It was 2:00 P.M. and breakfast was done. It looked a delicious meal. Fried newts eyes, a tiny bowl of sea slug and to Morticia's suprise, wine. "Gomez, it's so early." Gomez pulled her chair out for her and then sat down.

"A special occasion." Gomez replied. They began to eat, and Gomez looked at his beautiful wife. He couldn't believe it. Everything had worked out so perfectly. "Tish? May I ask you a question?" He asked her.

"Of course." Morticia cut a peice of her yak and took a bite.

Gomez took her hands -very seriously- for the second time today. Morticia didn't think she could take another suprise. "I noticed we forgot to do something before we got married."

"What could we have possibly forgotten?" Morticia asked.

"Tish, we never courted." Gomez sighed.

Morticia let the words sink in. "Gomez, I... I don't know what to say."

"Tish... how would you like to do that, hmm? We could. We could still live together but we could..." Gomez's voice trailed off.

"You want to... date?" Morticia was shocked. The idea was absurd.

"I do."

"Mon cher, I-" Morticia was cut off by a "Tish, that's French!" and Gomez kissing her up her arm.

"Think of it, Morticia." He said in between planting kisses up her arm. "We'd have wonderful stories to tell our children. And our children's children." He kissed her neck.

"And our children's children's children." She smiled. Gomez had done it. He had persuaded her to join him in this wild escapade. Morticia was angry with herself by this, but in the end it was she who held the power over him. She kissed him, right on the lips and when she did stop, she took a deep breath. "Alright."

"Wonderful!" Gomez jumped right up and looked at her affectionatley. "So, here's what I think we should do first. Now, I think we should play a little game."

"A game?" Morticia nearly laughed at his childlike excitement, one of the things she loved most about him.

"Now, we'll each walk around town. And we won't tell eachother where we're going. And we'll see if we end up meeting in the same place. To see how much we have in common." Gomez explained.

"Fine. When does this game start?" Morticia asked.

Gomez kissed her hand. "Right now."


	2. A Peice of Steak

Morticia walked along the street carrying her black victorian umbrella. She let her thoughts wander, paying little mind to the hustle and bustle of everyday life around her. What if they did not end up in the same place at the end of the day? Morticia began wondering. She did not doubt Gomez's love for her, his love was obvious. Yes they had many differences but also many similarities. Or did they? She walked on and a boy, of Morticia's height, bumped into her. Or rather, ran into her. "Ma'am, I am so sorry." He continued to run.

Morticia was immideatley jolted from her thoughts. "It's quite alright, just where were you running to?" Morticia called to the boy. The boy ran on. Morticia just assumed that he did not here her and walked on. She did not get very far for this time a man, quite a few inches taller than she with sandy brown hair, green eyes and a rough face, who was very portly ran into her, not saying a word. Her umbrella, nearly getting knocked out of her hand. This was extremely impolite. "I beg you're pardon!" Morticia called, however she called to him in a polite tone of voice.

The man turned around and faced Morticia, he then walked back over to her, slowly. The man appeared rather dissheveled. **"What?"** The man boomed.

"You bumped into me, I don't mean to be rude however I do feel that an apology is in order." Morticia said.

"You... called me... all the way back..." The man was breathing heavily, seering with rage. "so that I could give you a **damn apology**?" The man bellowed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

 **"Where's that boy?"** He yelled at her.

"Sir, there's really no need to get angry. And that was running from something. Come to think of it, he seemed rather frightened." Morticia recalled.

"Liza... he was running from me. And I'll bet you know where he is." He clenched his fists. **"And if you don't tell me..."**

Morticia was becoming alarmed and was wondering who this Liza character was, however she concealed her worry. "I don't know where he is, sir."

Becoming frustrated, the man grabbed her wrists, making her drop her umbrella. At this, most women would panic. Thankfully, Mrs. Addams was not most women. Her breathing remained regular and he then took her to a vacant alley. He pulled a knife on her and ringing through the alley came the voice of a young adolecent. "Stop it, dad!" The voice yelled.

"You can't save her now, Jason!" The man had the knife to her neck. However, Morticia was not just a classy, gothic lady. She was a fighter. And she thrust back and used her knee to make sure he would never have kids again. The man lowered the knife.

"Come here!" Jason called.

Morticia walked over to Jason, who held her umbrella and returned it to her when she approached him. "That was your father?" Morticia asked.

"Yea, I'm real sorry, ma'am." Jason said.

"You don't look at all like him." Morticia commented.

"What makes you say that?" Jason teased, he was African American and black hair and the design of a tiger shaved into it. He had blue contacts as well. "I'm kiddin'. I was adopted."

Morticia laughed. "Should I alert the authorities?" she asked.

"Nah, " Jason shrugged. "If you ever see us on the street again... ignore us." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" Morticia called. Jason walked back. "Where are you going?"

"Away." Jason said. "Ma'am, you got a couple dollars I could borrow?" He asked. "I don't got money adn I wanna get on a bus."

"You don't look like you've had a decent meal in a while. How would you like it if I took you to dinner?" Morticia offered.

"I couldn't-" But Jason ended up going. Morticia took him to a very dark restaurant and she ordered squid. He ordered steak because he had never had it before.

"Why did you're father call me Liza?" Morticia asked.

"It was mom's name. When she died, I was five. He started drinkin', doin' drugs... doin' time." Jason explained.

"I see."

"You look like you goin' somewhere fancy. Where?" Jason asked.

"Well you see, I was just married." They're food arrived. And Jason took his first bite of steak. The look on his face was of pure joy. He would be forever greatful. Morticia smiled and continued speaking. "And my husband suugested we play a game. We aren't to tell eachother where we're going and we are supposed to meet up by the end of the day."

"Cool. Hey, can I ask you somethin'?"

"Yes, of course."

"You rich?" Jason asked.

"Well, I'm well-off." Morticia hated to brag.

"So you rich. Cool. Then... would you get me a bus ticket?" Jason asked.

"Jason... don't you want the authorities to be called?"

"Nah, miss please get me a bus ticket. I appreciate this but I can't drag you into my life."

"Oh." A little peice of Morticia broke. "You can call me Mor-"

"Stop, I don't want yo name. If I get in trouble with the cops, I don't want any a this goin' back to you."

"Here." Morticia handed him three hundred dollars out of her purse. "Get a plane ticket."

"No, ma'am. I can't-"

"I insist. Jason, I could help you. Are you sure you don't-"

"Yea. Thank's for dinner. But nobody can help me. I want as little people in my life as possible. You can't trust nobody in this life." And Jason walked out, after leaving a five dollar tip for the waitress. So, that was that. No hufe impact on the boy like she had planned, just an in and out dinner.

"Mrs. Addams?" The waitress walked over to her table. "Would you like your bill?"

"Please." Morticia politely nodded. She finished dinner. She walked out after leaving a hundred dollar tip and put up her black umbrella do to the dreadful, sunny weather. She walked for a while. And she saw a sign. And it was for the most unusual thing... but not to Morticia. _"Redgy's Buffalo Farm. Ride 'em or Eat 'em. So long as I get paid."_ And immideatley, Morticia got directions.


	3. I've Been Your's

Gomez walked through town, very anxious to meet Morticia at one of the places later that day. He had eaten lunch and even come to a model train museum. Now he was walking the streets, looking for places he or his wife may find interesting. "Hello, handsome." A tall woman with curly blonde hair, green eyes a bigger but not quite plus size waist and very large breasts walked over to him, wearing a white and rather revealing dress.

"Hello, " Gomez said politely.

"So, are ya busy?" The woman asked him.

"Not particularly. I am, however, looking for some exciting places to visit." Gomez answered. He was about to walk away when the woman grabbed him by his tie.

"I know of an exciting place you can visit." The woman persisted.

Gomez had a gut feeling she did not mean what she said, but if she tried anything he would bolt. So he figured he would take it as a nice gesture and follow her.

She lead him through town and to a hotel. Once they got to her room, she closed the door. "Ma'am, I think it's best I leave." Gomez said.

"No, I don't think so at all. You can stay, right?" The woman walked closer to him.

"No, madam, I can't." Gomez was about to walk away.

"Why, ya need to be home for supper?" The woman asked.

"No, I do however need to meet my wife very soon." Gomez replied.

"Tired of her?" The woman asked.

"No, I love her more than anything or anyone else in existence." Gomez told her.

"Oh, come on! I-"

But Gomez walked out and again was walking the streets, only this time, he ran into someone. A man dressed very nicely. "How do you do?" The man greeted Gomez.

"I'm fine, and you?" Gomez asked.

"My day was quite eventful, actually. My name is Oscar, Oscar Webber." He shook Gomez's hand. "I'm a sword swallower."

"Fascinating." Gomez was intrigued.

"My girlfriend is tattoo la lu la lure. She travels with the circus. You should see it sometime. Oh, we just got a gorilla. So we're training it and they're going to bill it as, 'The World's First Flying Gorilla'." Oscar was one to stop and chat when he could.

"A flying gorilla, you say? Well, that sounds interesting." Gomez was not a huge fan of the circus and neither was his wife. But this circus seemed to be a bit more their style.

"Well, if you ever want to chat, my card." With this, Oscar handed him his personal card and the card for the circus. They then parted ways.

Gomez continued to walk on when he came to a poster. It seemed to be an add for a buffalo farm. He thought it seemed rather interesting and figured he had a couple hours left. So, he got directions and he was off.

 ** _(Meanwhile...)_**

When Morticia arrived at the buffalo farm, no one was there but the buffalo. And she decided that she did not often get the chance to ride a buffalo, so she would take up the offer. The trouble was, there wasn't a soul in sight. Finally, Morticia spotted an old man in a flannel shirt sitting a bit aways from the buffalo, who were separated from the public by a wooden fence. "Pardon me?" She approached the man.

"Yea?" The man seemed lost.

"Are you in charge of this buffalo farm?"

"Look, lady. I have a permit. What I'm doin' is perfectly legal so-"

"No, no, sir. I'm a customer." Morticia told him.

"A customer?" The man was in shock. "A customer, you say? Well then, step right up. I'm guessing you'd like it to go, right?"

"Like what to go?" Morticia asked.

"The meat."

"The meat... oh, no. Actually, I'd prefer to ride it." Morticia explained.

"What?"

"The buffalo. You see, sir, your sign said 'Ride 'em or Eat 'em'. And I rarely ever get the chance to ride a buffalo." Morticia said the phrase 'em, very lady-like and proper.

"I'm suprised ya have the chance at all." The man mumbeled. "Alright, I'll get ya saddled up!" The man exclaimed rather loudly.

"Good. How much do you charge?" Morticia asked.

"Didn't ya see the sign?" Asked the man.

"No."

The man looked to his left where the sign should have been, but it was not there. "Damn sign keeps blowin' around, never stays in one place!" He seemed upset but shrugged it off and turned back to Morticia. "Twenty dollars."

"Very well, then." Morticia then handed him twenty dollars.

"Thank you, ma'am. Now, if you don't mind settin' down your valuables?"

Morticia put down or took of any accesories and set them neatly on the ground in a neat little pile.

"Now, if you'll just follow me." The man led Morticia through the gate to a very large buffalo. "Black saddle alright?" The man asked her.

"Yes, it's my favorite color." Morticia said.

The man put the saddle on the buffalo and hoisted her up onto it, side-saddle. "Now, make sure to hold on tight. When you're ready, snap the reins. When you want to get off... to be honest, I haven't figured that part out yet."

So, Morticia snapped the reins and begun to ride the buffalo. It was a wonderful feeling, bumping around and being so free yet so in control. She really was enjoying herself. Sometimes, she forgot she was only twenty two. That she was still so young. But then Gomez reminded her. Then things like this reminded her.

 **(Meanwhile...)**

Gomez arrived at the buffalo farm and saw a man a bit aways from the buffalo. But when he looked to the right of the man, he saw his wife. She was riding side-saddle on a buffalo. This was something he had no idea she knew how to do and he was more than intrigued... he was intoxicated. He leaned on the fence and watched his wife who -from the looks of it- probably didn't even know he was there. But in that moment, the moment in which he saw her perfectly in control yet letting go of everything, he was really, truly hers.

It had been an hour and Morticia had had her eyes closed for the past five minutes. But she knew she had to get back into the game, so she snapped the reins and it only made her go faster. The man had said he had no idea how to get her off. She tried everything. Everything, that is, except a spoken command. "Hault!" Morticia yelled. And just like a horse, it stopped. She then hopped off and walked over to her pile after she closed the gate.

The man was speechless. So much so, that all he could do was stand there with his mouth open. Meanwhile, Morticia had finished putting her accesories back on and picked up her umbrella. She had been knelling and stood up, coming face to face with her husband. She was extremely startled which was very unlike her, but around Gomez, things were different. She felt more free than she did around other people.

"Tish, I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"You either, mon cher." And just like that, he began to kiss her all the way up her arm like there was no tommorrow.

"Please, Tish. Speak some more, anything. Eifel tower, soup de jure, anything!" He cried as he came to her shoulder.

"J t'aime, mon amour." Morticia said. And he skipped everything else and gave her an even more passionate kiss than they had shared on their wedding day. "Gomez, when did you get here?" Morticia asked when it was all over.

"Oh, about an hour ago." Gomez said nonchalantly.

"I see." Morticia was speechless. He had come and watched her ride a buffalo for an hour. The woman of class and grace, poise and propriety, side-saddle a buffalo.

"Carita, that was incredible!" Gomez exclaimed.

"Thank you, darling." Morticia smiled.

"Not only did we find eachother, we found eachother over an hour early!" Gomez was very excited.

"Gomez, you were right. This was a fun little excercise and I have so much to tell you."

"As do I, cara mia." Gomez responded.

"Your idea about courting now and doing it all in reverse, isn't good or even great... it's wonderful."

"Cara... I'm so glad you feel that way." Gomez puffed a cigar.

Morticia had a feeling there was more than one reason why by the sly smile playing on his lips. "Why?" She asked him.

"Because, tommorrow... we have a double date with Oscar Webber and his girlfriend, the tattooed woman."

Morticia laughed and they walked home. Well Gomez did, anyhow. He carried her all the way to their room and they talked almost all night until they fell asleep in eachother's arms. And in the morning, Morticia would pick out what to wear because brunch was going to be held, at the circus.


	4. Cirque d'étrange

Morticia awoke and noticed her husband dressed in different attire than his usual suit.

"Darling, you're awake." Gomez remarked and kissed her hand.

"Mmm... good morning, mon cher." Morticia silently yawned. She looked up and down at his ensemble.

He wore a black pinstipped suit, and his tie had a dark, horror film version of a circus design. His socks and pocket matched.

"Votre tenue est magnifique." She gave a seductive smile.

"Oh, Tish... you know what that French does to me." Gomez moaned and kissed her up her arm.

"What time is brunch, darling?"

"Tweleve o' clock sharp." Gomez told her in between kissing her pale, delicate arm.

"It's ten, Gomez, I should probably get dressed."

"Oh just a few more words, Tish."

"Darling, really, I-"

"Din't make me get on my knees and beg."

Morticia paused. "I think I'd like that."

Gomez kissed her neck. "You devil."

Morticia chuckled, slightly. "Very well darling. Je t'aime, mon extase. N'oubliez pas de respecter votre promesse de vous mettre à genoux la prochaine fois."

Gomez passionatley kissed her down her back and on her pale lips. Without were lipstick on, her lips were a very pale pink.

Morticia smiled and walked over to their closet. "Now... what to wear?"

Gomez was down in the living room while his wife looked for something to wear, when the telephone rang.

"Hello. Gomez Addams speaking." He answered.

"Thank Heaven." It was Oscar Webber. "Gomez, ya gotta help me."

"What's the matter, old boy?"

"The lion tamer got torn to shreds and went to the hospital. Right after brunch, Sadie has a show."

"Who's Sadie?"

"Oh, my girlfriend." Oscar explained. "Well, anyway, the circus can't go without one. Sadie does arial tricks, too."

"Oh, the air aerobics?"

"That's it. And her parenter quit. I don't have anybody else to ask, do you know anyone who could fill in for them? Just for this one show? Please, I'm begging you, Sadie's crying enough tears to fill the grand canyon twice!" Oscar was in a complete panic.

"Oscar,-"

"And now the ring leader's gone!"

"Alright, old man, calm down. Now, just-"

"Gomez!" Morticia called.

"Hang on a second." Gomez put the phone down and went upstairs to his and Morticia's room. "Yes, my love?"

"Well, I'm having trouble deciding between-" she paused. "You seem distressed, dear. What's the matter?"

"Oscar says there's no ring leader or lion tamer. His grilfriend's in a panic because now her arial trick partner-"

"Like the air aerobics?"

Gomez nodded. "Yes. Well, her partner quit."

"Oh, what a pity. Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not, carita. He asked if I knew anyone who could fill in, but I don't. Do you?"

"Indeed I do, darling."

"Who?"

"Us!" Morticia exclaimed.

"Us?" Gomez asked.

Morticia nodded. "Yes, darling. Think about it. I could be the lion tamer, and do the arial tricks. And you could be the ring leader."

"Morticia, carita... I don't know how to do that."

"So? We'd be helping out a friend."

"True." Gomez stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And I would love to see you in one of those outfits."

Morticia played with his tie. "And you wouldn't mind, that there would be hundreds of people watching?" Morticia asked.

Gomez's blood boiled, he did have a jealous streak. Or several. "Well... you said it yourself, Tish. We'd be helping out a friend."

"Well, why don't you go and tell Oscar the good news?"

"I will, cara mia." He kissed her hand breifly before going back downstairs to tell Oscar the good news.

Morticia had decided upon wearing a short, black dress, low cut in her usual v-neck style. She wore a fancy velevet choker, black fishnet tights and heeled combat boots.

She then got into the car next to her husband. Lurch then began to drive them to the circus. Morticia could drive. But Gomez never learned.

Gomez eyed his enchanting lover. "Oh, Tish... you're so beautiful."

"Oh, and you're so handsome, darling. I can't wait until I get to meet Oscar's girlfriend. She seems rather intriguing." Morticia said and leaned against her husband.

He gently squeezed her thigh. He never got to see this much of it unless they were alone together.

"Darling..." Morticia scolded, playfully.

Gomez put his arm around her neck. "Tish, no matter what, we could be in the middle of a natural disaster, and I couldn't be able to keep my eyes off of you."

Morticia smiled. "I've noticed."

Gomez kissed her neck, and for the rest of the way, they enjoyed eachother's company.

They arrived at the circus, and Morticia and Gomez met Oscar and Sadie at a rable in the cafe.

The couples sat across from eachother. Morticia shook hands with the couple. "Hello, it's so wonderful to meet you both."

"Oh, why thank ya." Sadie had an irish accent, but it also came out a bit southern, not what one would expect. "And thank you both, so much for helpin' a girl out." She was thin, not very curvy like Morticia. Her entire body, all but her face, neck and hands... was covered in tattoos. They were all very intricate and interesting. She was wearing a blue, denim crop top that tied in the front, as well as black jean shorts and brown wedge ankle boots. Her red hair was in a french braid to the side, and she wore a black, cowgirl style hat.

"Don't mention it." Morticia said kindly.

"How are you both?" Gomez asked.

"Well. We just are so thankful that you stepped in and helped us."

"It's no problem at all, Oscar. However, I'd like to give credit where it's due." He turned his head to Morticia. "It was Morticia's idea."

"Oh, darling, you'll have me blushing."

"Morticia..." Sadie held out her name. "What a beautiful name. Very mysterious."

"Why, thank you. And I must say, your tattoos are quite lovely."

"Thank you, darlin'. Oh, gosh, I never did tell ya my name." Sadie laughed. "I'm Sadie. But ma stage name's tattoo la lu la lore. A bit of a tounge twister if ya ask me."

"I think it adds a bit of mystique to your ensemble. C'est très beau."

Gomez took her hand. "Oh, Tish... thats French." He began to kiss her hand and then up her arm.

"Excuse us." Morticia said, a tad embarrassed, but not wanting it to stop

"Oh, no need for that, Morticia." Oscar looked at his girlfriend. "We have our moments."

Saidie playfully hit Oscar in the chest. "Oscar!" Hey eyes followed Gomez, who was now kissing his wife down her back. She then whispered to Morticia, "See the way he looks at you? He's a keeper, darlin'."

Morticia smiled and nodded.

Gomez then met her lips, and the waiter, the bearded lady came over to their table.

The bearded lady cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Do you plan on eating anything or is her tounge enough?"

Sadie eyed the lady coldy. "Could ya try bein' polite? Just this once, Gemma, please?"

"I am." Gemma said.

"Well, try harder. They're just a happy ol' couple, now leave 'em be."

Oscar put a hand on Sadie's shoulder. She was always more agressive than he was.

"I'll have the penut butter pancakes and a chocolate shake." She said.

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Remind me again how your skinny?"

Morticia stroked her husband's cheek wih her long nails. "Darling... I think we need to order our food."

Gomez nodded. "You're right."

"Promise me, you'll try to control yourself for the rest of brunch?"

"I promise, cara mia. I promise." He kissed her hand and they jumped back into brunch, like nothing had happened.

"I'll have the ham and chese sandwich, with some low fat milk, please." Oscar was a bit afraid of the bearded lady, and tried to be nice to her.

"Oh, and I'll have the Rabbit's foot soup, and water."

Gemma suppressed a gag. "And you, sir?"

"I'll take the same, please." Gomez said.

Gemma nodded. "Sure." And walked away.

After brunch, Morticia changed into her lion tamer outfit. She wore black striped tights, black leather, heeled boots, a shiny, sparkling, revealing grey leotard under short, black leather shorts and a grey and black, shiny stripped jacket, buttoned in the middle. She also had on black leather gloves and she carried a black whip. To top it all of, she had a black, small, sexy top hat. She walked over to her husband.

He wore a shiny red coat, black pants, black shoes, red shiny gloves and a black top hat. He eyed his wife. "Oh, Tish... have I ever told you how absolutely beautiful your hips were?" He asked as he gripped them.

Morticia moaned. "Not since yesterday, my love."

Gomez growled feirly and took her in his arms.

"You look so handsome in that, mon extase."

"Tish..." He eyed her frantically. "I'm trying to find a place to kiss that isn't shiny or sparkly and won't ruin your makeup."

Morticia laughed and looked over at a couch that had seen better days. They still had a half hour before the show. She sat on the couch, and he sat a little aways from her. Then, quickly, without missing a beat, she gave him her leg.

The bearded lady, now in full costume, walked by the pair, who didn't care at all that she was gawking. She then yelled to Sadie, "Hey, Sadie, your friends are at it again!"

Sadie was finishing up her makeup. "Leave them alone, will ya? Have you got nothin' better to do than gawk with envy at people 'cause they're better than ya?"

"What. Did. You. Say?" Gemma came up behind her.

"You heard me. You're a mean, mean lady. And that's why you don't got nobody. So, instead a makin' the rest of us feel bad, maybe you should go throw yourself a tantrum in the corner."

"Oh, throw myself a tantrum, aye? A tantrum! This little bitch wants me to go in the corner, and throw myself a tantrum!" By now, mainly all the poeple in the room were looking, even though they'd seen it before.

Morticia and Gomez were now finished with their love fest and walked over to the scene.

"I beg your pardon?" Morticia asked Gemma.

"Oh, what's the matter? Are you offended or something?"

"Back up and put a muzzle on, you have no right to talk to my wife like that." Gomez said, enraged.

"Oh, it's alright, darling." Morticia said, calm throughout. "I wasn't offended until I noticed Miss Gemma's color scheme." She turned to Gemma. "My, you aren't well at all. Pastels?"

"How dare you insult my wardrobe!" Gemma yelled. "You're just a fill-in, so I suggest you two go back to where your from. Nobody talks to Gemma Elise Gradner like that."

"Gradner? Why does that name ring a bell?" Gomez asked, knowing the answer.

"Oh, I remember now." The five foot six Morticia stepped closer to the five foot ten Gemma. "Gemma Gradner. She was in the paper twelve years ago. She was just released from... the mental institution. Isn't that right? You know, if your boss knew I don,t think he'd let you handle customers."

"Hey... you can't prove that." Gemma was now sweating.

"She may not be able to but I can." Gomez said. "I saved the article, I found it so interesting."

"Knock it off!" Gemma yelled.

Sadie jumoed back in. "Not unless ya stop screwin' with me!"

"It's a deal! It's a deal!" Gemma then ran off, upset.

It was well into the circus, and Gomez was doing a remarkable job as ring leader. Morticia had come out as the lion tamer, she recieved a standing ovation. Nobody made a sound, except lots of gasping. The proud look on her husband's face kept her going.

When it was time for the arial tricks, tattoo la lu la lure was dressed in all white. She had on a white leotard, white tights and white ballet slippers, her hair was pinned up. Her makeup was also white.

Morticia was dressed in complete black, and my was she stunning. Her hair was also pinned back. She had black tights and black ballet slippers. She was wearing a black, mix of a gladiator and burlesque theatre style bra and a black, short, silk skirt.

They danced through the air, and it was beautiful. The music sounded like it had an opera singer, ainging with a hard core rock n' roll background. Morticia seemed like she had been doing it all her life, and she rather emjoyed it. At once moment in the preformance, Morticia dissapeared, and reappeared in a black, ball-shaped cage. The cage then flew through the air, with her in it, and the audience gasped. There was a rush of gray and blue smoke, and Morticia was seen dangling from one of the drapes they were working with. She and tattoo la lu la lure preformed one last trick, swinging gracefully past eachother and landing on the opposite platforms.

The audience rose to their feet, and several men eyed both ladies, especially Morticia. They were holding up their hands in the universal call me sign.

So, it went. Morticia and Gomez bid goodbye to their new friends, and they were even aloud to keep the outfits, and asked to come back again sometime.

They then headed home, and Gomez took his lovely wife straight into their bedroom. It was very late at night, as they had gone out to dinner to celebrate.

After Morticia amd her husband changed for the night, Gomez crawled into bed with his wife. "Tish... you were magnificent."

"Oh, thank you, darling. So were you."

"No, I mean it, carita mia. I had no idea you could do that."

A seductive smile played on Morticia's lips. "Well, darling you knew I was flexible."

"I did... but I think I need to be reminded." Gomez said and looked into his wife's eyes.

"Alright... but this morning, you promised you'd be on your knees." Morticia told him.

Gomez, happy to comply with the request sat next to the bed and got on both knees, took her hand and kissed it. "Tish, please."

"Bien, mon amour, je suppose que tu l'as gagné." She replied.

"Oh, God... must you torture me like this?" He asked her, his eyes were practically begging her to either let him into bed or get on the floor.

"Qui, mon cher." Morticia kept up. She then extended her arm and he began to kiss it. Slowly, he crawled back into bed and was able to start their everlasting night.

About an hour later, Gomez remembered something. "Darling, I have something for you." He then took a knife off of the nigthstand.

"Gomez, darling? What on earth are you doing?" Morticia asked.

Gomez then put her hand on his upper leg, a couple inches above his knee.

"Darling?"

"Morticia, I knew I was your's, that day I saw you riding sidesaddle on a buffalo. And now, this is the day, you become mine."

"What?" Morticia asked, excited yet confused.

Gomez then took the knife, and carved M.A.A. into his leg. It stood, for Morticia Andora Addams.

"Oh, Gomez..." Morticia had no words, she was speechless. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently lifted her leg over his. "I love it."

"I hope you do." Gomez then took a cloth off the nightstand and wrapped it around his leg, to stop blood flow but also to preserve the mark.

"Oh, Gomez... Je vous adore."

Gomez lost all control, and they continued the night, belonging to one another.


	5. Atop the Eifel Tower

It had been an entire year. Gomez and Morticia had had countless adventures. They explored, met people. They went to the jungle, and Morticia skinned a hippopotamus. There they met a witch doctor, and became fast friends. The couple had gone skydiving, and went to the Bermuda Triangle. They had gotten lost and spent about a week trying to get home. But they had eachother, and that was what mattered. They had courted, and it was beautiful.

It was their first year anniversary, and Gomez had taken her to Paris. Morticia had always wanted to eat escargot atop the Eifel Tower, see the sewers and visit the catacombs. As part of his anniversary gift to her, they flew her there.

It was now 10 pm, and Gomez had taken her to all of the cemetaries in the area, the most famius cemetary, an abandoned cemetary and the sewers. Now, all that was left was the catacombs, and to eat escargot atop the Eifel Tower.

They rode the elevator to the top, and Morticia noticed that they were the only ones there. There was beautiful music playing in the background, seemingly coming from an orchestra of some sort. It sounded like a funeral march. The décor was beautifully aranged, and there were skulls and black roses lining the rails. There were no lights aiming for that section of the tower, but a dim spotlight lit a single table with a blood red table cloth, all by itself.

Gomez pulled out a chair for her and sat down.

"Gomez..." Morticia looked around. "Did you arrange all this?"

Gomez smiled. "I wanted only the best for you, my darling."

"Oh, Gomez... that's the most thoughtful thing anybody's ever done for me." She put her hand on the table, he took it. "Thank you, Gomez, darling. I've had such a wonderful time, I don't know how I could ever make it up to you."

"Morticia, you don't have to. I love you, Tish. I'd never make you repay me. Any man who'd do that, is a cruel one indeed."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"The real question is, how did _I_?" Gomez kissed her hand, and they ordered their food. After an enchanting hour, tango music started to play.

With great passion, Gomez lept to his feet and extended his hand for Morticia. "Care to dance, cara mia?"

Morticia smiled. "Of course, mon amour. Try to stop me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

They then danced the night away. They dipped and twirled, and tangoed, and waltzed. There was music, true. But at this moment, they were dancing to the beat of their hearts.

It was 11:50 pm now, and Morticia was leaning over the rails, her husband's jacket on her, as she had gotten cold.

Gomez had his arm around her waist, and with his free hand, looked at his watches, now the time 11:57. "Cara mia?"

Just then, the spotlight dimly shone on them.

"Yes, darling?" Morticia turned around and stepped away from the rails.

"I have something to ask you." Gomez then bent down on his knee, and took her hands. "Morticia... Ever since I met you, I was completely enchanted. I knew I had to make you mine, for all eternity. And I knew I wanted to be your's. And as I got to know you over the past year, I've fallen deeper in love with you than I thought my heart capable. Because of you, my heart has a reason to beat. You are my everything, Tish. My life, my world and my death. I would die for you, I would kill for you... I would do anything for you. If you asked for the world in a box, it would be yours in a minute. Now, my love, I have a question to ask you. Will you marry me... again?" He asked. He then used one hand to take out a black, velvet box. In it was a black engagement ring, with a blood red rose made of gems on it. Emgraved on the inside was her nickname, _cara mia_.

Morticia cried, tears of complete happiness. "Oh, Gomez, darling! Yes, yes, of course I will!"

Gomez smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up, and it began to rain, heavily.

Gomez took her in for a long, hard, passionate kiss, and the clock struck midnight. His jacket slipped off her shoulders, but they didn't care. They were just happy to belong to eachother, forever and ever.

The men, playing th music in the back, the guard who escorted them and the waiter were all watching and sobbing.

"That was beautiful." Gerald, the built, tall guard whom was bawling his eyes out said.

Shane, the skinny, sensitive waiter wiped his own tears with his hand. "God, I wish my husband did that for me."

Nobody stared at him except for Gerald, Shane's father. "You're gay?" He asked.

"Shh..." Shane shut him up. "Don't ruin the moment."

It was the next night, their last day in Paris had just ended. In the morning, they would board the flight back home.

Today, the couple had visited the catacombs, gone out to breakfast, lunch and dinner, seen more cemetaries, an even attended a seónce in an allegedly haunted abandoned insane asylum. Afterwords, they had gone to a club and danced and drank until they were literally about to drop to the floor.

Morticia had gotten into her nightclothes and accidentally left her heels on. She didn't care, she was so tired, her feet were killing her. She wore heels they're whole time there. It took all of her strength just to get her dress, jewelry and makeup off.

Gomez was tired, too. He got into his deep red pajama bottoms and dark colored robe. He walked over to the large bed, and found Morticia not even under the covers, simply too tired to move. Her hair was beautifully, neatly sprawled out on two pillows. "I had a wonderful time, darling."

"As did I, Tish." Gomez said and removed her heels. "Morticia, you are a true warrior." He remarked, examining her heels.

"Well, one must suffer for art."

Gomez chuckled and shook his head. He then gave his darling wife a relaxing foot massage before she was able to fall asleep.

They were truly a perfect couple, and nothing would tear them away from eachother.


	6. You Married Me Do It Again

It was the day of their wedding now, and Morticia couldn't believe all of this was really happening. She had secretly dreamed that they'd get to have a wedding, that wasn't in the lviing room and had guests, and a real reception. And now, that's what was going to happen. Dear Cousin Itt was even going to officiate it!

Morticia and Gomez decided to have the wedding in the cemetery in their backyard that evening on July 13th. They were going to have the reception in their large party/ball room. It was macbre and dark, perfect for a wedding.

They weren't going to see eachother until Morticia walked down the isle, so Gomez didn't know what dress she was wearing. She went dress shopping with Máma, as her own mother wasn't going to be there until the wedding started, nor was her sister. She and Máma went to every dress shop they could find, and looked at many funeral departments. Finally, Morticia had come out in a dress that made her mother-in-law burst into tears.

The dress was floor length, but not poofy. It had the appearance of a silk-like material. It was tight at the waist and low cut in a v-neck. It was black, and long sleeved. The sleeves had black diamonds embedded on them. The dress had a sultry slit in the side, up to her thigh. The dress had black diamonds lining the v-neck collar (although it wasn't much of a collar), and the bottom of the dress.

Standing in the mirror now, Morticia nearly cried herself. She had her hair down, and parted in it's usual way. She wore a black veil, down to her back. It was clipped into Morticia's har with an elegant black hairclip, that was shaped like skulls and black roses. Along with the dress, she had a very moveable pair of black tights and completely black 3 in. heels with ankle straps. She held a bouquet of thorns tied with a black ribbon. She had clipped the roses herself.

She was a bit sad, though, that her father had passed five years prior. He wouldn't be able to see his darling little girl get married. And she wouldn't have a father to give her away. Morticia's mother loved her, but had always been cold with her. And they hadn't the greatest of relationships. A tear ran down Morticia's cheek. She was not going to let it ruin her wedding, no. But she thanked the lord her makeup was cry-proof.

Uncle Fester was always extremly close with his neice. He came to the wedding early to help Gomez get ready, as now he was close with him as well.

Máma had been like a mother to Morticia, she and Sadie, Morticia's matron of honor as her sister wasn't going to be able to be in the wedding, were the ones who helped her get ready. She had left the room to check that everything was prepared after Morticia was finished readying herself.

Uncle Fester knocked at the door. "Morticia? Hey, kid, can I come in?"

"Oh, yes, of course, Uncle Fester." Morticia didn't have time to wipe her tears before he came in.

Uncle Fester closed the door behind him and walked over to Morticia's vanity, where she was sitting at her chair. "Morticia, you're crying, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Uncle Fester, really." Morticia lied.

"No, it's something alright. It must be serious or at the very least, important to you. You're really good at not showing emotion, you've been flawless at it ever since..." He paused. "Oh, that's what this is about, isn't it?"

Morticia figured there was no uses lying anymore. She nodded. "I just miss him, that's all."

"Miss who?" The simple-minded Uncle Fester asked.

"My father." Morticia clarified. "When my mother would tell me there's no chance of _me_ finding someone, my father would always tell me that that wasn't true. He'd always be there to tell me that I'd ahve a magnificent, macbre wedding. And that he'd be there, smiling in my mother's face as he walked me to my future husband, giving me away... proving her wrong. And, he isn't around to do that."

Uncle Fester took a hankercheif off of his neice's vanity and dabbed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Morticia. I know what it would"ve meant to you to have your father here. He was a great man. I always looked up to him."

Morticia smiled. "So did I."

"Morticia, please don't be upset. Your father would want you to be hapoy right now. And he knows I'm here, and that if you ever need anything, I'll always be here. He was my brother-in-law, after all. And he knows that if you ever need anything, I'll be here. You're my neice, Morticia, you're like the daughter I never had."

"Thank you, Uncle Fester." Morticia then got an idea."Uncle Fester... I couldn't think of anybody who's been therefor me my entire life, and been there for all of those memorable moments, and made some."

"You'll find him."

Morticia paused. "It appears I already have. Uncle Fester... would you fill in for my father, and give me away?" She asked him.

"Me?" Uncle Fester was shocked. "Yes, Morticia... I'd be honored." He finally said.

"Oh, thank you, Uncle Fester!" Morticia embraced him.

"Alright, kid... time to go get married." Uncle Fester said.

Her uncle even wore a black and white tuxedo and a black rose corsage.

A horror version of the wedding march was played on the organ by Great Aunt Vindetta. And Uncle Fester walled his lovely neice down the aisle, and for part of the way, he smiled in Hester's face, to fufil his brother-in-law's promise.

Gomez stared at his enchanting wife, love in his eyes and in his heart. She was a breathtaking creature.

The two flower girls were dressed in black, they were Gomez's young cousins. All of the guests wore black to, except Ophelia. The darkest color she owned was gray.

The ring bearer was Morticia's cousin, Alistair. And the best man was Oscar. Sadie and her husabnd proudly watched Morticia walk up to small, black velvet "alter" Sadie had made, down the black aisle.

Gomez took her hands. "You're enchanting, my darling." He said, quietly.

"Thank you, Gomez, darling. And you're so handsome."

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and a black bow tie. He also had a black rose corsage.

Cosuin Itt babbled, and the ceremony continued.

Gomez and Morticia had said their vows, and right after the _I do's_ , Morticia took a black pair of scissors and clipped Gomez's rose.

"Tish, since I proposed to you in Paris, how about you wear your ring on your right hand?" Gomez asked.

"What a mervelous idea, mon amour." Gomez fought the urge to kiss her, then slippeda gold wedding ring with a large blood red gem, that matched her necklace perfectly, on her finger. In return, she slipped a gold wedding ring on his.

Cousin Itt babbld again.

Morticia and her husband then shared their most passionate kiss yet, it lasted for a full minute. The audience watched, the Addams thought it was beautiful, and the Frumps were uncomfortable.

The pictures were taken, and it was time for the cake at the reception. Morticia was in awe at the beautiful cake. It had two tiny, almost replicas of Gomez and Morticia, the Gomez figuring linked arm swith his beautiful wife, and he was even smoking a cigar. The lining of the cake had lightbulbs on it. It was a tip of the hat to Uncle Fester, for helping the young lovers.

Everyone watched the couple as they put a peice of cake in echother's mouths, and all of the guests toasted and cheered.

Gomez set his jeacket down at a table, and Morticia took his hand.

They then tangoed, and the wedding guests were speechless. The wedding photographer and videographer were trying to get every angle, they were so impressed.

Morticia's leg was draped over his shoulder, and her other leg practically glided at one part. The entire dance was extremely sensual, and Morticia's mother knew she was wrong about her youngest daughter.

Gomez danced with his mother, Morticia danced with Uncle Fester. Then, everybody, children to adults, danced. It was magical.

And then, after every beautiful moment of drinking and dancing, the night was over.

Gomez took his wife in his arms, and carried his bride to their room. That first time, he tripped and dropped her. But they had a good laugh about it, as they both had fallen. Tonight, however, he did not. Tonight, he carried her perfectly up to their bedroom.

Morticia locked the door behind them. "Gomez, that was the best night of my life."

"Mine too, Tish. Mine too." He then went over to his dresser and took out a brown wooden box. "My love, I have one last girft for you."

"Gomez, you don't have to."

"I know." He said and handed her the box. "Open it."

"Yes, darling." Morticia then opened the box to reveal a pair of castanets.

"For our tangos."

"Oh, I adore them." Morticia said and removed her veil. "But, _I_ have a suprise for _you_ , now."

"Alright." Gomez turned around.

"Alright, you can look."

Gomez turned around. Morticia was wearing fancy, gothic, black lingerie.

"I bought it for the wedding night, what do you think?"

Gomez kissed her neck and got her onto the bed. "I think you won't be in it for much longer." He told her.

Morticia let him continue to kiss her. "I think I'd like that... bubulah."

And they stayed up almost all night.


	7. Eternity With You

In the morning, Morticia was wrapped in the black satin bedshets. Gomez was dressed now and watched her awaken. He loved to watch her beautiful, blue eyes flutter open. "Morticia, how did you sleep?"

"Beautifully, darling." Morticia glanced at the clock. "You're up early."

"Well, darling-"

There was a knock on their bedroom door.

Gomez sighed, wanting to be only with her for as long as possible. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's... Lurch, sir." Lurch groaned.

"Oh. Yes, Lurch?" Gomez asked.

"Visitor." He held out the word.

"Tell them we'll be right down!" Gomez called to his butler.

Lurch groaned and walked downstairs.

Gomez stroked his wife's cheek, she was very tired, she had fallen back asleep.

Morticia awoke. "Yes, Gomez, darling?"

"We have a visitor."

In a half and hour, Gomez and Morticia were downstairs, in their usual attire. There, they found Uncle Fester, sitting on the couch.

Uncle Fester lept up and ran to his neice and nephew. "Morticia, Gomez! Thank goodness, I just gotta talk to you!"

"Uncle Fester, what's wrong? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night." Morticia's voice had a concerned edge.

"That's because I didn't." Unle Fester told the pair. "I found out that the new owner of my apartment building is threatening to evict me!"

"Why would he do a thing like that?" Morticia asked.

"Because I was shooting off my dynamite caps! But I made sure to have them sound proofed. I had my cannon soundproofed too. But he doen't care! And now I bought a pet aligator, Swampy. He says if I don't get rid of all of it by tomorrow, he'll throw me out!"

Morticia looked at her husband. "Gomez, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, my dear." Gomez turned to Uncle Fester. "Excuse us."

Gomez and Morticia then walked to Morticia's hothouse.

"Gomez, why don't we invite Uncle Fester to come and live with us? We have more than enough bedrooms."

"Tish, that's a wonderful idea!" Gomez exclaimed, quietly. "You are, so ingenious."

"Well, of course. After all, I married you, didn't I?"

Gomez kissed her neck and they walked back out to the living room.

"Uncle Fester, that landlord has been giving you a hard time for the past year now, hasn't he?" Morticia asked.

"Yea." Uncle Fester confessed.

Gomez smiled. "There's one way can't anymore, ever again."

"You're right, Gomez!" Uncle Fester jumped up and pulled out his gun. "I'll shoot him in the back!"

"No!" Gomez and Morticia yelled.

"No, old boy! Come and live with us!" Gomez explained.

"Oh, I just couldn't impose."

"Nonsense, Uncle Fester! You wouldn't be imposing on us, you're family." Morticia told him.

"Okay. But just for a little while." Uncle Fester said.

"Take as long as you need, our house is your house." Gomez said.

Uncle Fester embraced the both of them. "Great, I'll go get Swampy and tell him the good news!" He then ran out of the house, to be back shortly.

Morticia and Gomez sat on the couch, holding eachother and watching a new Tv horror movie, "The Dawn of the Screaming 2". It was part tear-jerker, part horror film. But to Gomez and Morticia, it was the funiest thing in the world.

Morticia turned the volume down at the commercials. "Darling, thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being the best man I could have the pleasure to fall into eternal love with."

"Oh, Tish. And you're the best woman." He told her.

Morticia leaned over him, in his arms. "You were right."

"I was?"

"Reversed ways _are_ the best... at least for us."

Gomez then stole a kiss from his beautiful, eternal lover and soulmate.


End file.
